


Our Widdle Secret

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: When pranks occur, Pietro knows who's to blame. Her partner in crime, however, is completely unexpected.





	Our Widdle Secret

The sight of Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador to the Inquisition, drenched to the skin and spitting mad, stalking down the stairs from Skyhold’s main hall, was enough to bring the entire courtyard to a standstill. People tripped over themselves getting out of her way as she stormed across the courtyard, leading to several pileups and spills, none of which she appeared to notice. 

Suspecting the cause, Pietro intercepted her before she could reach the Herald’s Rest.

“Josephine! I need to ask you…”

“Out of my way, Inquisitor.”

Her voice could have frozen Undercroft’s waterfall in an instant.

“Now, Josie, I….”

“I’m going to kill her.”

“Who?” Pietro asked, innocence personified.

“You know who. Your elf.”

“What’s she done now?”

That earned him a glare that he felt straight down to his toes. “This! Look at me!”

He did, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. 

“What if someone had been with me? This could have caused a diplomatic incident!”

“Alright, I’ll talk to her, don’t worry. Why don’t you send for a bottle of wine and some of those little Orlesian thingies you love so much and go slip into a hot bubble bath?" 

“This has to stop, Inquisitor! One of these days her pranks will go too far!”

“I’m on it.” He could sense her wavering. “I promise.”

Josie sneezed, drops of water spraying in every direction.

“If you don’t hurry you might catch cold.”

After one more glare, she gave in, stomping back across the courtyard and up the stairs.  Breathing a sigh of relief, Pietro headed to the tavern.

“There you are, boss! Ready for that drink?”

“Give me a minute, will you, Bull? Just have to check in with someone.”

“Yeah, I bet you do.”

He could hear Sera’s giggles from the top of the stairs, but the other burst of laughter that sounded through her closed door froze him in his tracks. It couldn’t be. Tiptoeing across the floor, he pressed his ear to the wooden slats.

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into doing that.”

“Aw, come on. You loved it. Admit it. Little miss stuffy lettin’ it all hang out.”

Sera had neglected to lock her door. Pushing it open with a bang, he grinned at the stunned faces that greeted him. Sera had one hand up the back of Cassandra’s shirt and the other down the back of her trousers. Cass had Sera’s tunic unlaced and he got a glimpse of what looked suspiciously like a love bite on the top of one of Sera’s breasts.

“Inquisitor!”

He’d never heard anyone sound more mortified, and he couldn’t hold in his laughter.

“Seeker. Is this what happens always when you get a new chapter of …?”

“Not another word!”

“Never knew she had it in ‘er, didya?” Sera crowed, and Cassandra flushed bright scarlet.

“Today’s been full of surprises, yes.”

Cassandra tried and failed to put herself to rights, skin shading more towards plum as Sera clung to her like a limpet, hands still firmly entrenched under her clothing.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you from all this, but if I were you, Sera, I’d stay out of Josephine’s way for the next, oh, two to three months. And unless you want her to send you back to Orlais for diplomatic negotations with Celene, I’d make sure she has no idea you had any involvement in any of Sera’s extracurricular activities, Cass.”

“Nah, it’s our widdle secret, ain’t it?”

“Carry on, then!” Closing the door with another bang, he took the stairs down to the main floor two at a time. Four pitchers with the Chargers later, and Cassandra still hadn’t made an appearance. Either she’d snuck out the window to avoid seeing him again or she’d decided to spend the night. Raising his mug to the ceiling, he made a silent wish for the latter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
